Turn me on
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Emma has a surprise when she comes home from work. Swan Queen. Rating M just to be sure


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: the song can be heard here and it's called Turn me on by Norah Jones. The piece of clothing (hehe) Regina is wearing is something like this. You'll have to thank my bathtub for that idea.

* * *

When you get home, all is dark. But you were sure Regina didn't have to work tonight… Strange. She should be here, so should Henry. As you drop your keys on the table, you notice a piece of paper with your name on it. You take it and read it

_Meet me in my office – R._

You shrug. Yeah, what does she want now ? What have I done ? You think as you made your way to the room. It feels like you're back in high school being called in the principal office. And suddenly, for a few seconds, you wonder if you shouldn't be dressed as a naughty school girl to go see your wife… After all, you haven't played that fantasy yet. You smile at the thought that maybe Regina should be the school girl in that one…

You hear soft music on the other side of the door. She surely isn't working. You knock softly on the door.

"_Come in, Miss Mills"_

You smirk at your new name. She never calls you that, except when she's…

_**Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a lightbulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come home and turn me on**_

Yep. She is there. Sitting on the biggest chair. In lingerie. A black and red corset, black thong and black stilettoes. A lacy garter is holding the black thighs covering her very long legs. You try to say something but the only thing coming out of your mouth is a wanting moan. The image alone surely has fried a few brain cells…

"_You are late, Miss Mills"_

Her voice is so low and caressing. What? _Oh yeah… talking… okay to talk you gotta breath, girl. Inhale, exhale, see? Easy_. You shake your head, trying to clear your mind. But how could you with that perfectly erotic vision Regina has made alive? So now you get why she asked you all these questions a few weeks ago… You have trouble to concentrate and your answer doesn't come fast enough for that Goddess sitting in front of you.

"_Well? You don't like?"_

You clear your throat and try to form thoughts in your mind and speak them clearly. Don't like? No, you don't like. You love. Big difference.

"_I… Well, there was this… and then… Oh dear God, you are gorgeous…"_

You finish in a breath as you walk to her. You kneel in front of her and hold her gaze. You could get lost in her dark eyes. You wish to. She is yours now. No one else will ever get lost in her beautiful eyes. You'll make sure of that. Make sure she'll always get what she needs. No matter what.

And that song is intoxicating.

_**Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on**_

How can she do that? Make you soaking wet in a matter of seconds without even touching you? You've been married for a few years now and they say the passion decreases at one point? Well, they're wrong: the passion between the two of you is only increasing.

"_Well, Miss Mills, I'll have you know that the Mayor of this town wants me to do my job thoroughly. If you have any complain, I suggest you tell her."_

You whisper to her as your eyes roam her perfectly shape body. You see her smile in a chuckle. And you fall back on your feet in adoration.

"_God, you will be the end of me…"_

You can't help but eat her with your eyes. Her eyes are darkened with lust. Her breath is short. You're kneeling between her legs like the Queen she is, and you a mere peasant begging for your life. And yet, would she kill you right now, you'd die happy.

_**My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone  
After all, you're the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on**_

"_You know, I've been waiting like this for half an hour now… what will you do to make it up to me?"_

She suggestively remarks. Making that puppy face you cannot resist to. Not that she would need it now anyway…

"_Well, well, well… there is a lot of things I could do…" _

You say as you claim her lips for a passionate kiss. Your tongue dueling with hers. Caressing. Fighting. She tastes like apples. As always. She once told you that yours tasted like chocolate and cinnamon… go figure…

_**My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune  
The glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on**_

You pass your arms around her waist, pull her closer to you, never letting go of her sweet lips and as you stand up, you take her with you. She got the message when you feel her strong legs circle your hips and her heels biting your skin.

"_But first, I want to see you, like this, in our bed. Maybe take a picture and then see what you got under that very tight corset of yours…"_

"_MISS SWAN!"_

Ouch… must be the picture thing… you smirk at her and hear the song playing its final notes as you leave the room to paradise.

_**Turn me on**_


End file.
